1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to display devices with reduced bezel and peripheral area sizes.
2. Discussion
Display devices utilize various underlying display technologies, such as, for example, one or more self-emissive or non-self-emissive display technologies, e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, organic light emitting display (OLED) technology, plasma display (PD) technology, electrophoretic display (EPD) technology, electrowetting display (EWD) technology, and/or the like. In this manner, display devices typically include a display panel and a driving unit configured to drive the display panel. The display panel is usually divided into a display area and a peripheral area that surrounds the display area. The driving unit and one or more other wires may be formed in the peripheral area.
As the design of display devices becomes more modern, these devices are becoming lighter, thinner, and less power hungry symbols of consumer desire. For instance, marketplace desires are driving the width of the bezel part of display devices towards the point of nonexistence. With the ever-shrinking dimensions of the bezel part becoming an iconography of display design has come the concomitant reduction in the width of the peripheral area surrounding the display area. Given, however, that the driving unit and various wires are typically housed in (or at least attached to) the peripheral area of conventional display devices, the dimensioning of the peripheral area is becoming more and more complex and serving to limit how thin manufacturers can make their display panels. This, however, is of little concern to the consumer who wants more sleek, feature-rich technological innovations.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides reliable, cost effective techniques to reduce the size of display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.